


Стринги на пижамной вечеринке

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Timeline?what timeline?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: Этой ночью Баки хочет попробовать кое-что новенькое, но все идет не по плану.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Стринги на пижамной вечеринке

Во всем происходящем Баки не нравятся три вещи.

Во-первых, на них бессовестно нападают. Но это можно пережить – в конце концов, у них база Мстителей, а не бунгало посреди жилого квартала.

Во-вторых, его смелая идея привнести в их со Стивом совместный досуг разнообразие в виде стрингов заканчивается тем, что он слышит многообещающее «Ого!», а потом на них нападают.

И третий повод для недовольства плавно вытекает из первых двух: теперь он стоит посреди улицы в одних только стрингах и футболке и пытается применить все свои шпионские навыки, чтобы слиться с ближайшей стеной и не привлекать к себе внимания. Хотя где-то в глубине души он понимает, что с задачей стать максимально незаметным не справился бы и Зимний Солдат, если бы его в одних только стрингах поместили в толпу Мстителей. Да что там говорить, Зимний Солдат вообще был натурой, любившей громко заявить о себе.

– Фьюри пообещал забрать всех плохих парней через пять минут, – сообщает Старк. – Так что у нас с вами есть время, чтобы обсудить вопросы, которые меня теперь крайне беспокоят.

– Клинт спит в пижаме с барашками, – говорит Наташа, которая сама, похоже, успела не только прилично одеться, но и нанести легкий ночной макияж. Либо просто еще не раздевалась.

Баки начинает стратегическое отступление к стене.

Брюс тактично кашляет в кулак.

Стив пытается прикрыть щитом собственные пижамные штаны с бананами, чем привлекает к ним еще больше внимания. Зря. Сверкал бы и дальше голым торсом, никто бы, может, и не обратил внимания на бананы. Впрочем, Баки предупреждал, что ему эти бананы однажды аукнутся.

– Ну и что? – Клинт взрослый человек, Баки уверен, что у него хватит ума не вестись на пижамные провокации. – Кто виноват, что не каждый из нас может щелкнуть пальцами и за секунды прикрыться роботизированным костюмом? Или вызвать себе магические доспехи?

– Я как раз и хотел поговорить про тех, кто вызывает себе магические доспехи! – восклицает Тони.

– Не переводи стрелки, – усмехается Тор, явно блефуя. – Уверен, если снять этот костюм, мы обнаружим, что под ним прячется…

– В твоей комнате прячется Локи! Теперь мы все это знаем!

– Я просто ищу временное укрытие. И прошу обратить внимание: я помог вам разобраться с угрозой.

– Если только это не ты ее сюда и притащил, – почти рычит Тони.

Баки чувствует, как легкий ветерок холодит ту часть тела, которую стринги совсем не прикрывают. Может быть, ему прикрыться Стивом?

Как будто прочитав его мысли, Стив оборачивается и смотрит прямо на Баки. У него такой взгляд, будто он готов отобрать у Тора молот, вырубить Локи, а потом и всех окружающих, если Баки попросит. А Баки всего лишь хотелось весело провести ночь.

– Так что, Тони? В конкурсе на пижамной вечеринке не участвуешь? – улыбается Наташа. Она вообще выглядит удивительно спокойно, словно с самого начала была в курсе небольшого асгардского секрета.

– Я работал и еще не ложился. Ничего интересного. – В голосе Старка как будто сквозит сожаление. Баки бы с удовольствием поменялся с ним местами.

– У Уилсона просто футболка. И обсудить нечего. Тогда Стив!

– Итак, бананы… – одобрительно кивает Тор. – Довольно милые.

– Только не это…

– У вас в Асгарде как спят? Кольчужное белье?

Наташа и Сэм смотрят на Баки так, будто от него подобный вопрос ожидали в последнюю очередь. А ведь он всего лишь пытается отвести внимание от Стива. Ценой привлечения внимания к себе, между прочим!

Тора его вопрос почему-то забавляет.

– Конечно! Кольчужное белье, и не забудь про пояс верности.

Баки очень надеется, что это шутка.

– Нет, а все-таки, – прищуривается Старк. – В чем вы там спите? Может быть, рубахи?..

Воздух наполняется шумом вертолетов: Фьюри прилетел забрать очередную партию космических ребят, которые решили напасть на «Мстителей». Интересно, кто им вообще наводку дал? Неужели по космосу до сих пор бродят слухи, что тут есть чем поживиться.

Баки выдыхает. Кажется, забрезжил шанс ускользнуть незамеченным и продолжить начатое. Судя по тому, как Стив стратегически прикрывает щитом пижамные штаны с бананами, – у него тоже запал еще не прошел.

Баки галантно пропускает всех вперед себя. Ловит на себе взгляд Романовой, но та ничего не говорит, а значит, он в безопасности.

– Очень милые стринги, – доверительным шепотом сообщает ему Локи, конвоируемый Тором и парой десятков дронов Старка.

Баки чувствует, как краснеет. Он пытается взглядом донести до Локи, что у него есть близкий друг – мистер Винтовка, который бьет без промаха. И Баки вполне может им воспользоваться.

Последним мимо него проходит Стив, взглядом обещая все земные удовольствия. И Баки приходит к выводу, что ночное приключение того стоило.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Срочный вызов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454155) by [fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020)




End file.
